Chuck vs the Suntan Lotion
by Mystlynx
Summary: Wanted to have some fun. So, the Bartowski clan is off to a waterpark. Loaded with Charah goodness. One shot fic. Hope you all enjoy.


_A/N: Working on the last chapter of vs. the Demon and this popped in my head. I must be needing a bit of lightness. Totally fun and totally fluffy, a one shot full of Charah goodness. _

_I don't own Chuck in any way, If I did the sky would always be full of daisies and sunshine. Yes, I am just that strange. __Hehe._

**Chuck vs the Suntan Lotion**

"Everybody out of the car." Chuck swung open his door and stepped into a perfect California day. Through some twist of fate, everyone had the day off. Standing tall and a little gangly, he shouldered his backpack and squinted up at the bright sun. An arm slipped around his waist, he smiled down into Sarah's bright blue eyes and returned the gesture. "Sweetie, this is going to be fun."

Earlier that day, Ellie and Devon had been on the couch trying to decide how to enjoy such beautiful weather. Of course, Devon was lobbying for a long bike ride or some rock climbing. Maybe even fitting in both, a ride to the hills for some rock climbing would be awesome. Ellie had much bigger plans as Chuck was soon to learn. It started with a knock on the front door.

"Don't get up, I'll get the door." Chuck said as he crossed the room. His comment going unnoticed by the two lovebirds chattering on the couch. He swung it wide and broke into a beaming smile. Sarah was there and smiling back. "Hi honey, this is a surprise. Even more so with Morgan and Anna right behind you", leaning in to give her a kiss. "Did we have plans today?"

"So, you don't know either? Ellie called and said to come over today. The only thing she would say is to dress for the beach." Sarah steps in close to Chuck and his arm goes around her shoulder automatically.

Morgan pushes past and into the living room with Anna in tow, "I am not so sure about the beach. I have such a delicate complexion, and a lot of hair. You remember the spring of '95 don't you Chuck?"

"Who could forget.", stifling a chuckle. "Our Morgan wanted to prove his true feelings to Ellie. So, on a trip to the beach, he used some spf 50 to write her name on his chest. Unfortunately for him, that is the only place he applied any lotion. For the next week, he was bright red and burned all over except for where her name was. "

"Kids can be so cruel. I tried to get my mom to write me a note for gym class, but she couldn't stop laughing either."

"Morgan, you had it bad?" Ellie pipes up, "I had people telling the story at my 10 year reunion. How embarrassing is that?"

"Ohh...kay sis, everyone learned a valuable lesson about outdoors etiquette. Now, it looks like the Avengers have assembled, please tell us of your big plans."

Rubbing her hands together and favoring them with a smile, "When I learned that we all had the day off, I thought it would be really fun to do something together. So, I bought tickets for a waterpark. Doesn't that sound like a great time?"

"If we were all still teenagers." Sarah pokes Chuck in the ribs as Ellie's expression sours. "I mean, we wouldn't have more fun even if we were all still teenagers. Great idea sis, really great." The others respond with enthusiasm to the plan.

Her smile quickly returns and Ellie becomes mom Bartowski. "I have the tickets for all of us. Chuck, go get your suit. Morgan, there are snacks in the refrigerator. Could you grab those for me, thanks. Devon, I packed our stuff in an overnight bag. Can you get it from our room?"

Sarah and Anna look on with amused expressions as she sends the men off. Then, Ellie hops over and grabs both Sarah's hands with a little squeal. "This is going to be so great."

An hour and a half later, here they were. Chuck and Sarah walking arm in arm to the front gate, a few steps ahead of the rest. "Sorry you got roped into this. Probably not something high on a CIA agent's list of things to do with a day off."

"Don't worry Chuck, I think this will be fun. And it is really good for our cover. Promise me that you will forget all about missions and bad guys for today. Let's enjoy this." Sarah was feeling surprisingly upbeat at the prospect of a day with the Bartowski clan.

"I promise Sarah. But you have to promise not to make any jokes about being blinded by the sun on my chest or other pale man references."

Faking a groan, "But honey, I'm only human." Breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, so that's your game." Chuck shifts the arm at her waist and starts to tickle. Sarah screeches and takes off for the front gate at a run. Chuck in hot pursuit, "I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too."

Watching the young couple, Ellie comments, "Isn't he the one that made the teenager remark?"

"Indeed." Devon replies.

Once inside, the couples discuss what to do first. The men begin peeling off their shirts, having worn swim trunks to the park. The women have to go and change. Chuck gets a locker for his pack and then hands the key to Sarah. "No reason not to share. I will be over in the tidal pool. See you in a few minutes, sweetie." He gives her a quick peck on the lips and then calls to Morgan. "Last one in the pool is a one-horned Andorian."

"Dude, you are on." They break into a run and wind through the crowd.

Sarah and Ellie share a look and shake their heads. "I guess we get to be the grownups today. Come on Sarah, you have to see the new bikini I bought. It is sooo cute. Devon is going to be a happy man."

Blushing a little, Sarah confides, "I bought a new bikini too. I bet it will turn Chuck speechless."

"Speechless? How long have you known my brother?" Ellie reaches out for Sarah's hand and then Anna's. "Come on ladies, let's remind our boys why they can't live without us."

Anna wears a wicked grin, "They won't know what hit them."

Chuck and Morgan splash into the shallow end of the tidal pool out of breath and laughing. "I think Ellie may have been exactly right with her idea."

"She is a smart one that Ellie Bartowski." he sighs wistfully. "I can't wait to see my Anna banana come out in the new bikini she bought."

"Wow Morgan, going right from an Ellie comment to Anna. I think you are growing up my man."

"It had to happen some time. We made a good run of it though. But don't worry Chuck, you are still my number one partner in life."

"Thanks Morgan. Not exactly my dream, but good to know.", using his best surfer voice. "You want to grab a couple boards and ride these gnarly waves dude?"

Thinking to himself, '_The wave machine does a pretty good job, this should be fun.'_

"Morgan? You usually like my surfer voice." Chuck glances over to see Morgan standing slack-jawed.

"Chuck, if you don't turn around right now, you will hate yourself for the rest of your life."

"What are you talking about........", voice trailing off as he swings around.

Anna, Ellie and Sarah are walking towards them. No, not really walking, more like strutting? Whatever you wanted to call it, they were getting noticed. Anna gave a little wave to Morgan and he almost walked on water to get to her. Ellie split off to meet Devon at the deck chairs he commandeered. Chuck only had eyes for Sarah. Flowing with a pantherish grace, she flashed him a bright smile. Her face becoming radiant upon reading his expression.

She knew that heads were turning, jaws were dropping. Collateral damage was part of the game, it couldn't be helped. The target was locked and he was her world, let them look all they wanted. However, she saw it in his eyes. He was aware of the attention being brought her way. Self doubt was a shadow he never seemed to shake off. '_Not today Charles Irving Bartowski, and never again.' _Sarah flipped the switch.

No one could really say what happened. This lovely woman walking with purpose suddenly became........more. Witnesses would later swear music started to play. Chuck was frozen by her brilliance, struck dumb. Waves were rushing eagerly forward, wanting to be first to caress her ankles. Step by heart stopping step, Sarah approached her prey. The crowd was hushed in anticipation. Stopping with mere inches of separation, she lifted one hand to trail fingers up his chest producing goose bumps on his warm skin. Sliding over his neck, her hand pushed into his brown curls and gripped him firmly. In the space of one agonizing breath, she closed the distance body and mouth together. Molding to him with a blistering kiss.

A few seconds later, Chuck's brain caught up with the rest of him. She felt him circle her in a crushing grip. Oh how she loved to be held by this man. It was a full minute before they came up for air.

"Hi Chuck, do you like my new bikini? I was thinking of you when I bought it this morning." Still so close, her words are spoken directly on his lips.

"I.....", clearing his throat, "I thought it was new. You look amazing Sarah."

"Oh Chuck?"

"Yes Sarah."

"The sun is so bright today, I am going to need to make extra sure I am properly covered in suntan lotion. Can you help me, honey?"

Coughing nervously, "I am your man Sarah. Buuut....I'm going to have to stay in the water for a few more minutes."

Pressed together, Sarah knows exactly what he means. She bats her eyelashes, "Chuck, are you inconvenienced?"

"Sarah, after that kiss, every man in the place is inconvenienced.", furiously blushing.

Standing on her toes to give his ear lobe a nibble, "I don't care about every other man, just my man. Don't keep me waiting too long." Untangling from Chuck, she spins gracefully and leaves the pool for a chair next to Ellie and Awesome. Devon flashes Chuck a big smile and two thumbs up.

In the pool, he begins counting out his breaths. Becoming self conscious under the stares he is now getting, from women. He kinda feels naked under the scrutiny as they try to find what makes him so attractive to the blond bombshell. Nodding with a nervous smile, Chuck leaves the pool to join Sarah.

She is laid out face down. His chair creaks as he sits, drawing her gaze and a lazy smile. "There you are sweetie.", handing him a tube of lotion. "Make sure you get all of me. I can burn so easy."

Chuck kneels down next to her and pops the cap off the tube. Under his breath, he asks, "Sarah, what's gotten into you?"

Slow and deliberate, she regards him over her shoulder with lidded eyes, "Nothing yet, but the day is young and so are we."

"Eep", Chuck squeaks as his hand convulses on the suntan lotion. He sends a spray over the next four chairs, drawing startled exclamations.

"Sorry, sorry. All my fault. Might want to rub that in, looking a little pink. You can't be too careful after all." Red faced he turns back to Sarah, deciding two can play at that game. Squeezing out a generous amount of lotion, he rubs his hands together until it is warmed. Starting at her shoulders, he works it in slow and steady. He has long, strong fingers and wields them with a deftness and precision that serves him well in his job. Today, he turns them to a new purpose.

Finding even the smallest knot in a muscle, he massages it out. He runs hot hands on her slick skin to spread the lotion completely. Alternating waves of motion, Chuck's caresses flow down her back. The lines of her bikini are boundaries that he barely pays attention to in his quest. Soft moans turn to purrs under his tender ministrations. Featherlight fingertips trickle down her legs before rising up and repeating. Ending with more friction heated lotion applied down to the tips of her toes.

Sarah exhales a languorous sigh, "Chuck, honey, c'mere."

"Yes, sweetie."

"You are coming home with me tonight." Pulling him close for a kiss.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

With a predatory grin, "Darlin, I aim to misbehave."

**The End**


End file.
